


думаю, я смогу

by simbay



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au; после третьего удара синдзи получает возможность отматывать время назад, до прибытия его в токио-3; очередной прыжок





	думаю, я смогу

Шурх-шурх.

Красный песок неприятно хрустит под ногами, будто и не песок это вовсе, а снег. Но к этому привыкаешь, за столько лет. Правда-правда, Икари вам подтвердит — за пять лет он уже успел смириться и с хрустящим алым песком, и с зудящей напарницей с алыми волосами. Ну, может не совсем алыми, это Синдзи уже утрирует. Но рыжий от красного, однако, недалеко ушел. Глубокий вздох, кивок Аянами — точнее тому, что осталось от ее огромной белой копии. Ежедневный ритуал, один раз что-то не сделаешь — и все пойдет не так. А дальше назад, домой, где ждет Аска, где ждут проблемы с протезом, где ждет уже надоевшая еда и пиво Мисато, не испортившееся за столько лет. Чудеса, да?  
Но Синдзи не удивляется — привык, как и к песку, и к Аске. Уже привык к тем силам, которые ему достались, как-то больше не задумывается о том, как он жил без них. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, да... Жаль, правда, силы эти не помогают ему протез чинить, а то Аска жалуется, дескать, песок забивается в механизм — и заклинивает. Синдзи не грубит ей — сам виноват в том, что у рыжей руки нет, не надо было медлить в ангаре.

Хотя, помнится, в одной из вариаций он не медлил...

Вариации времени — это сложно.  
Муторно. Нудно. Сколько обреченных временных веток уже создал Синдзи — никто не знает, даже он сам — после тридцатой сбился со счета. Сначала он прыгал сразу же, как только свершался Третий Удар. Потом стал медлить, пытался вымолить прощение у Аски. Узнать, как же не дать ей кинуться к Ариилу.  
Когда так много прыгаешь во времени, то понимаешь, что прыжки на самом деле существуют для того, чтобы их не совершать. Чем чаще прыгаешь, тем больше история зацикливается на тебе, тем больше бед выпадает на твою сторону. В одной вселенной ты убиваешь Каору сам, оторвав ему голову, в другой вселенной он подрывается на ошейнике, а в третьей ты жрешь его в "Еве".  
Смерти второй Аянами, Каору, иногда Тодзи — самое неприятное.  
Это после прыжка ты, со стертыми воспоминаниями, думаешь, что хуже горя нет — а потом уже вспоминаешь, что в одной вселенной тебе самому глаз выбило, а во второй... Ну, о второй лучше не вспоминать. Синдзи усмехается и перекидывает мешок с награбленным за плечо.  
Он-то думал, что в этом мире не растут. Наивный. Вымахал, да так, что Аска удивилась, да еще и подзатыльник дала, мол, она то рядом с ним себя клопом чувствует. Синдзи ей в ответ только улыбается и плечами пожимает — он то не виноват, ну правда! Есть вещи, над которыми он не может властвовать.  
Это тебе не перемотка срока годности пива госпожи Кацураги.

— И патлы свои подстриги! — кричит ему Аска, когда он в очередной раз уходит за добром.  
Выживать им надо, однако сейчас это слишком легко — с силами-то Икари. А потому Аска требует с него всякий хлам, вроде старых дисков аниме. Говорит — вскоре станет круче всех посетителей "Футабы", а Синдзи гадает, откуда Аска о ней знает. 

Ах да, патлы. Ну не такие уж они и патлы.

— Хвостик жи-и-иденький, фу, противно то как.  
Аска любит его пожурить, когда скучно. Синдзи ей мстит — масла в протез не капает, из-за чего он начинает противно скрипеть. Подобная война длится уже три года, с того самого случая, как...  
— А ну ка молчать!

Наконец, виднеется их дом. С Аской. Маленький, одноэтажный, он сверху до низу забит самым различным хламом, вроде приставок, телевизоров и компьютеров. Аска сидит на надувном кресле, словно королева — играет в одну из игр с джойстиком, аж язык от усердия высунула. Вслух бормочет, что _чертов глаз, ничего не видно!_ , и Синдзи закатывает глаза и шумно ставит мешок на пол.  
Явился с поличным, фройляйн Лэнгли!

— О, молодчина, притащи мне молока!  
Аска за пять лет тоже изменилась, волосы коротко начала стричь. Но от заколок пилота все же не избавилась, так же носит на голове, говорит, мол, воспоминания! Не выкидывать же такое.  
— Ну чего ты там встал столбом, тупица Синдзи! Молока, говорю, принеси!

Она-то, конечно, похорошела за эти пять лет. А может Синдзи так кажется — его окружают всего две женщины, одна рыжая грубиянка, а вторая лежит с порубленной надвое головой далеко-далеко. Ух, Аянами. На ее голову лучше взглядом не натыкаться, страшно становится — будто в душу смотрит.

— Си-и-и-индзи! Тебя только за смертью посылать!  
Аска почему-то напоминает ему Мисато. Наверно из-за этого желтого топика, из-за банок пива и несерьезной манеры поведения.  
— А, кстати, ты же сегодня пробовал сделать это еще раз? — Аска отвлекается от игры и закидывает голову назад, на спинку кресла. Встречается взглядом с Синдзи и хитро улыбается, когда замечает, как тот нервно топчется на месте. Ага, пытался значит. — И кого на этот раз, а? Тодзи? Или Хикари?  
— Тодзи в этой линии времени умер, не шути так, — Синдзи морщится.  
Аска вскидывает бровь и заливается смехом, после чего поясняет Икари, мол, опять ты все путаешь, дуралей!  
— Это он в предыдущей помер, а тут ему только ногу оторвало! Твоими же стараниями.  
— Ну радуйся, что это была не ты, как в тот раз, — фыркает Синдзи, достает из пакета пачку молока и кидает Аске.  
Та на лету ловит ее и открывает зубами, после чего жадно пьет.  
— Пытался. Вроде бы получается отмотать назад, чувствую — но что-то мешает. Может, это Аянами? 

Отмотать время относительно моря ЛСЛ — это ежедневное занятие Икари. Пытаться воскресить хоть нескольких знакомых для возрождения человечества, чтобы опять все не перематывать назад, где воспоминаний о Третьем Ударе нет — это Синдзи пытается каждый раз. После прыжка он терял воспоминания, а сделать так, чтобы они сохранились, ему не удавалось.  
Ну, почти. Иногда они всплывали, но очень резко и неясно.  
А вообще сегодня Синдзи хочет попробовать прыгнуть опять. Только попытаться сохранить воспоминания. Раз за разом они накапливались, все временные ветки соединялись после Третьего Удара. Синди помнит все, слишком отчетливо. Аска тоже помнит — но не так. Хотя с удовольствием прощает Икари после того, как он ее душит на пляже.

— Ну ты ж пытался, кретин, - смеется она тогда. 

... для прыжка нужно было пойти к морю ЛСЛ. С ножиком — чтобы крови капнуть, это вроде ритуала. Иным образом не получается — когда падаешь в воду, то просто врезаешься мордой в поверхность, а не прыгаешь. Аска в этих случаях над ним потешается. Но сегодня она явно недовольна тем, что Синдзи запланировал.  
— Да сдалось оно тебе! Опять будешь хныкать, что батька такой плохой, опять покалечишь Тодзи, опять убьешь этого педика-альбиноса, и опя-я-ять же проиграешь. Мы это проходили много раз, — Аска откидывает пустой пакет молока в сторону и серьезно смотрит на Икари. Тот рассказывает о своей задумке. — Решил попробовать?..

Она встает с дивана и потягивается — Синдзи молча наблюдает за этим. Потом Аска стучит по протезу.  
— Слышь, чтобы когда прыгал — не дал мне там проиграть серийным, иначе голову оторву! А я то уж вспомню, поверь!  
— Не вспомнишь, если я выиграю, — усмехается Синдзи.  
Они с Аской смотрят друг на друга, а потом смеются, Лэнгли качает головой и хлопает Икари по плечу.  
— Ну ладно, пойдем. О-о-ох, вырос ты наконец, умник, а то смотреть тошно было на того нытика, который мне в самом начале приставку таскал из магазина.  
— Воровать — плохо, между прочим, — замечает Синдзи. Аска отмахивается от него.  
— Ага, пусть портится! Мы тут одни, лучше пусть приставочка у меня поработает, чем пропадет! Ты ж это знаешь, кретин, просто выпендриваешься, типа хороший мальчик и порядочный. Но мы-то с Мисато все зна-а-аем.  
Аска усмехается. 

Море встречает их двоих тихим плеском.  
Вода, как и песок, тут красная — кажется, будто не море это вовсе, а кровь той далекой Аянами, смотрящей на них безумным радостным взглядом. Синдзи вздрагивает — каждый раз, когда он смотрит на останки тела Рэй, ему становится не по себе. Аска уже давно научилась с этим мириться, а вот он — нет. Сам не знает, почему.  
Старый нож поблескивает натертым лезвием под тусклым заходящим солнцем. Синдзи вскидывает голову и видит Луну, окропленную тонкой алой полоской. Результат его деяний. Результат его проигрыша. Получится ли у него в другой линии времени не загубить все, получится ли не дать умереть Аске, Рэй, Тодзи и Каору? Сможет ли он не дать Мисато погибнуть от пуль? Заслужить доверие отца?  
Глубокий вздох.  
Аска громко сопит и напряженно смотрит на Синдзи. Они проделывали это множество раз, ну, точнее он, но каждый такой раз волнителен и незабываем. Когда Икари говорит ей, что не помнит, сколько раз уничтожал мир — он врет, нагло врет, потому что помнит каждый момент, увиденный им. Этот раз будет пятидесятым, так сказать, небольшой юбилейчик. Синдзи крепко сжимает руку Аски и смотрит на нее очень серьезно.

— Пора. 

Они решают прыгнуть вдвоем. Синдзи сначала хочет взять ее на руки, но Аска отказывается — говорит, мол, не разгонится он. Икари на такие заявления лишь рукой машет, знает — врет все, чертовка. Боится она сильно, но если Икари потащит ее на руках, то он будет видеть ее лицо.  
А так она будет идти позади. 

— Но ты позволь, — Аска фыркает и говорит, что из Синдзи никудышный кавалер, что он ей все губит, что он просто кретин, но все же дает ему поднять ее.  
Лэнгли краснеет, когда Икари сравнивает их с женихом и невестой.  
— Вот будем в той вселенной — женишься, если выйдет!  
— А как же Аянами? — притворно удивляется Синдзи.  
Но они то оба знают, что за клонов своей матери замуж не выходят. Но, конечно, обделять вниманием ее тоже нельзя, а то как вспомнишь, какой нелюдимой она была, так сразу... ух. Нехорошо как-то.  
— Ладно, побежали. 

Прыжок, задержка дыхания — они ныряют в красную жидкость, но после погружения она окрашивается в черный. Открыть рот и вдохнуть полной грудью — тут не вода, тут не воздух, это нечто иное, то, чему Синдзи не нашел объяснения. Аска испуганно жмется к нему и удивленно моргает, когда мимо проносятся яркие пятна. Это воспоминания, знакомьтесь.  
Сейчас главное сохранять адекватность и мысль о том, что они должны _вспомнить._ Не загубить и эту линию времени, не потеряться, а выполнить свой план. И жениться, конечно же. Аска, может, и пошутила, но Синдзи потерял чувство юмора после ветки эдак пятнадцатой.  
Темнота сгущается. Синдзи крепко держит Аску, но чувствует, что она будто растворяется — пошло дело, сейчас они войдут в новую вселенную, где им не девятнадцать, а намного меньше. Синдзи проходил это много раз, но Аска паникует. Икари успокаивает ее едва слышной фразой.  
Так надо.  
Он видит ее в последний раз, когда Лэнгли закрывает глаза, тогда темнота съедает ее полностью. Он еще какое-то время висит в этой пустоте и думает о том, что должен, а потом чувствует, как теряет сознание. 

Добро пожаловать назад, Синдзи.

***

На огромной крейсере они смотрят друг на друга с едва заметным подозрением. Она — юная красавица в легком желтом платье с наглой ухмылочкой на лице. Он — в мятой рубашке и с унылым лицом. Она щурится — в ее воспоминаниях он всегда был одет немного иначе. Впрочем, это могут быть капризы времени. Стоящая позади него Мисато улыбается и представляется, а потом указывает на него.  
— Это Икари Синдзи...  
— Я знаю, — обрывает ее Аска и делает шаг вперед.  
Синдзи, кажется, что-то заподозрил, а потому смотрит на девчушку недоверчиво, будто не верит своим глазам. Кажется, помнит. Помнит точно — это Аска понимает, когда этот дурак делает шаг вперед, приседает на одно колено и сквозь смех спрашивает ее:  
— О, прекрасная и ненаглядная фройляйн Лэнгли, выйдешь ли ты за меня замуж?  
Мисато сзади, кажется, потеряла дар речи.  
Аска заливается смехом.  
— Конечно, ненаглядный ты мой кретин!

Как и обещала.


End file.
